


Wall Market 斗技场 待机室 （CA R18小剧场）

by Imashitowareto



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imashitowareto/pseuds/Imashitowareto
Summary: One short story has lemon for Cloud x Aerith pairing which occured at Chapter 9 Wall Market rest room during arena before final round in Final Fantasy VII REMAKE.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Wall Market 斗技场 待机室 （CA R18小剧场）

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy about it!

决赛前

广播音乐响起之余一位女性广播员声音切入休息室内宣布，

“克劳德&艾莉丝组，比赛即将开始，请到入场大门！”

休息室内充斥着一对男女抑制着的喘息声，褐色长发的女性被金发男生抵在桌上，她咬下他健硕的肩膀防止呻吟声溢出。克劳德闷哼得在她白皙颈肩上留下他的痕迹，艾莉丝被他一下一下的撞击着，猛烈而不被发现的动作，更是让两人身心紧密结合，身躯交缠。

在门外候着的工作人员过半会儿没见着人出现，敲打起门来呼叫 ：”喂！你们这对情侣，比赛快要开始了，还没好吗！” 

伴随着敲打门声，艾莉丝打了个激灵，花穴里更清晰的收缩，张力吮吸他的欲望，舒服的快感差点让克劳德缴械投降。克劳德埋首于她汗湿发间，闻着淡淡的花香味，下腹仍跟随着本能探索隐秘的地带。

“克劳德…” 艾莉丝脸颊泛红怀着些许不安且忍了忍唇瓣间喘息，在他耳边喃喃道。

克劳德用脸颊碰了碰她滚烫的脸颊，轻咬她耳垂，艾莉丝轻缩，酸软之意袭上她的感官。克劳德对门外沉声道：“再多十分钟，还在治疗中！”转头寻上她的甜美，啃噬吸吮，唾沫交融。

克劳德拥她入怀，声音低哑的道：“……抱紧我。” 艾莉丝受他蛊惑似的，双手环上他的脖颈，细长双腿勾上他的腰，克劳德一带力得把她整个人环抱在空，下腹的炙热更是直入花心，粗重地低叹满足感。艾莉丝颤了颤身子，手掌紧攥着他的背衣，咬着下唇低吟承受着他一波又一波的冲击。

广播人员再度二催克劳德&艾莉丝组尽快到入场大门参加决赛，由于时间的紧迫又怕门外的人员闯入，克劳德俯身吻上她的唇，舔舐激吻，含住了彼此的呻吟喘息，也加快了动作不断在她体内奔驰，攀上高峰。

艾莉丝伴随着声声撞击，感觉到体内一股异样快要将自己吞噬，断开与他的激吻，寻了片刻空间，嘴里溢出断续呻吟声 ：“克劳德，有什么……要来了！” 双手攀附在他背上，双腿夹紧克劳德的腰，不再松开。

“嗯哼…！” 克劳德越发粗重地低喘在她唇边道：“我们一起……艾莉丝！” 他拥紧身下人儿，腰间的速度愈发频密、激烈的冲刺至花穴深处。

情欲的快感像铺面而来的袭击二人，滚烫的热潮深深地残留在艾莉丝体内，互相抵着额头，哼哼粗重的喘息声喷洒在彼此的脸面上，满足地轻笑。

克劳德小心翼翼的抱着她到一把蓝色长椅上，缓缓坐下歇息，激情消耗后的二人依靠长椅的回复效果逐渐恢复体力，艾莉丝伸手掰开他额前带着汗水的金发发梢，见他还皱着眉头，缓缓开口：

“你看起来不是很高兴。”

“我不认为对手会光明正大地战斗。”他一脸担忧地说道。

“不过既然都走到这里，只差一步了，我们一起努力吧。” 艾莉丝双手环抱他颈脖，额头轻抵他脸侧，闭眼享受片刻歇息。

克劳德偏过头想低头亲她的唇，不识趣的门外人员不耐烦的声音再度响起了。

“喂！你们俩还没好吗！已经到点了！磨磨蹭蹭干什么！”

艾莉丝睁开眼，映入她眼帘的是克劳德蹙着眉头不满的表情。她噗嗤一笑抚摸他的眼眉，抚平他的情绪。祖母绿眼的艾莉丝起身拍拍裙子，边走边提高声量，道：“嗨嗨，现在过来了~” 旋即打开门对人员露出抱歉一笑，那人不再多言。 

克劳德来到她身边望向她，那熠熠生辉的碧眸里带着一丝狡黠，艾莉丝凑近他耳边细碎低语一句话就笑着快步走出休息室，落下当机的克劳德。

工作人员一脸奇怪的看这两人，克劳德才回过神来小跑到她身后，艾莉丝转过身吃吃笑得打趣看他。

她那银铃般的笑声犹如春风撩得克劳德心痒痒的，脑袋里回响起她那句诱人的话语：“エッチ！”，金发男一把拽下她左手，俯身亲她那片柔软，艾莉丝睁大了碧绿眸看他。

身后的工作人员毫无防备地吃下一把狗粮，起哄叫道：“要秀恩爱回家去！”

唇分。 克劳德低声微笑道：“这是给妳刚才的回礼。” 若无其事牵着她的柔夷。 

“被摆了一道！” 艾莉丝脸上带着浅浅的红晕却也不恼的笑了，晃了晃他的手，偏歪头露出甜美笑容催促他，

“走吧，克劳德！”

“嗯。” 克劳德点头，两人往入场大门去迎接决赛战斗。 

PS：“エッチ！”= ECCHI 我这里觉得沿用日文来表现会更好，中文意思类似好色，好黄等，可是写出来就破坏了原有的意境。


End file.
